What Life Brings
by tayray10-snape
Summary: Life can be strange sometimes, and Serena is just about to find out how quickly life can change. She is thrown into a world she only thought she knew. Along the way she will learn the secrets of her forgotten past. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Autors Note: The only character that belongs to me is Serena! The rest belong to Charlaine Harris! This is my first fanfic ever, and I want to see if Im any good at writing them. I would like reviews, good or bad (if bad try not to be too harsh), thanx:)**

****Serena Point of View****

"Serena!" I turned at hearing my name. "Room 213." I nodded and stood from were I had been sitting and made my way to the elevator. The doors opened and Kelly walked out. We exchanged our usual, "Hi," that was the entirety of our short conversations. I pressed the button that would take me to the 21st floor and leaned up against the railing as the doors clicked shut. I closed my eyes and again wondered what I was doing with my life; it was obvious that I wasn't like the other girls that worked here. They went out of their way to remind me of that much. Hell, I knew I didn't belong here. Working at one of the most prestigious hotels in the country, as an over paid "fang-banger" as some like to call it. It's not what you think though, I'm not one of those pathetic whores. I don't have sex with the men, and sometimes to my displeasure women, who pay for my services. I am simply a source of blood to those who don't wish to drink the artificial stuff. The other girls aren't so classy when it comes to there services, they work here because they get to have sex with the vampires that they are suppose to be nourishing. I however took this job because it paid extremely well and I was in desperate need of money. That being the case I still take my job very seriously. A lot of people look down on my line of work, but I guess that's normal.

I was jarred from my thoughts as the elevator dinged, indicating that I had reached my destination. I walked down the hall until I was at room 213. I inhaled and slowly let the air out. I brought my fist up and knocked once. I didn't have to wait long, the door opened swiftly to reveal my client. He was gorgeous, I had seen a lot of vampires since working here and though many of them are quit good looking none compared to the God standing in front of me. He was tall, over six feet no problem. He didn't have a shirt on and I couldn't help but stare. His abs were perfect, no flaw could be found, and he knew it. Crap! I'm stilling staring he must think I'm some kind of idiot! There goes my tip. I slowly moved my eyes up to his face. I found myself staring into icy blue eyes that I could most definitely get lost in, I couldn't help but gasp. His face was, if possible just as perfect as his body, his cheek bones were just right and he had a deftly sculpted nose and chin. His hair was a golden blonde that was slicked back, I just wanted to run my fingers through it to see if it was as silky as it looked. I just keep staring I couldn't stop, it was like there was a force keeping me rooted to the spot and it seemed as if time had stopped completely. It seemed like an eternity one where we stood there and looked at each other, until I blinked.

"Hello, my name is Serena and I will be serving you, Mr….."

"Northman."


	2. Chapter 2

****Eric's Point of View****

Ugh, Bill Compton. Why was I cursed with his every present….presence in my area? He seems bent on enraging me, he doesn't seem to get it threw his thick head that Sookie will be mine. I would have dealt with him already, except in doing so Sookie would most likely never speak to me again. I however still enjoyed thinking about the many different ways that I would end his pathetic life, as I pondered which way would bring me the most joy I pulled the black shirt I had been wearing over my head and walked into the bedroom.

Well at least we are returning to Louisiana, tomorrow night. A fact that was truly to be rejoiced. We had recently started expanding the bar, now Fangtasia bars were in five different states and the money was pouring in. It also meant more employees and over all a lot more work. Pam had confessed that it was very difficult to run everything while I was away. So returning back to Shreveport would make it much easier to run my enterprise. I wasn't expecting to return so soon, usually these trips took many weeks.

It was only a month ago that the King of New York had requested Sookie's special talent. He had been having trouble with the local Fellowship of the Sun branch and he needed to know how they were getting their information about the happenings of the New York vampires. The job had only taken four days. In record time Sookie had found that there was a traitorous vampire among their ranks who had been passing information to the Fellowship. Now with the job finished we could return home. Sookie had insisted on "enjoying the city before we leave." So reluctantly I had agreed.

However I should probably eat before I am forced to walk crowded streets with so many humans. I walked over to the small phone on the bedside table and dialed the number for room service.

"Hello how may I help you?" asked the voice of a young woman.

"I need blood sent up to my room."

"Of course sir. Are there any requirements you have for the donor's appearance, sex, or blood type?"

"Yes, I would like a women, young, and any blood type will do."

"Alright sir, we will send her up immediately. Thank you again for choosing Crescent Hotel, were a guest is a guest." She better get here soon I still need to shower before meeting Sookie and Compton. I sat down in one of the lounge chairs that were in front of the television, and waited.

No more then five minutes had passed when I heard someone outside of my hotel room. I stood and walked over to the door. I could hear her, she stood there for a few seconds she then took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and then she knocked. I pulled the door open and stared down at her.

God she's beautiful. Her hair flows so softly like a breeze, and as dark as the night sky. And her eyes, they are the most breath taking blue I have ever seen. I let my eyes roam over her delectable body. She had curves in all the right places I wanted more then anything to see what she would look like without her uniform. I wanted to taste the sun on her skin as I kissed her. I must have her, she must be mine!

Why can I not stop staring at her? She is beautiful but I should be able to conceal my emotions better then this. I don't understand. I have never felt so drawn to someone, not even Godric. This, was it a feeling? Whatever it was, it was stronger then anything I had ever experienced before.

It had been less then twenty minutes ago that I was thinking of ways to get Sookie into my bed and away from Bill, yet now I could care less about what he does with her. I no longer had any want or desire for Sookie, all because of this human that I haven't really even meet. We continued to stare at one another, and I could have continued to simply stare at her for the rest of eternity, until she blinked. The trance we were in broke and she spoke.

"Hello, my name is Serena and I will be serving you, Mr….." Hmm, her voice was like a sweet melody. So beautiful, so perfect.

"Northman."


	3. Chapter 3

****Eric's Point of View****

"Well it is nice to meet you Mr. Northman." She said smiling. It was a gorgeous smile, it lit up her entire face. I couldn't believe that such a small thing as a smile could make her even more beautiful but it did. A warm sensation started to fill my chest. Her smile was warming my long dormant heart, I was making her smile I was causing her happiness. What was she doing to me? "May I come in?"

"Yes of course." I turned and walked back into the bedroom.

****Serena's Point of View****

I followed him into his room. Mmmm, he looks good in jeans. No! Focus Serena! Focus! You are here to do a job, he is a client. M'kay its go time.

"Mr. Northman, I am ready when ever you are." He inclined his head just barely to indicate that he understood. With lighting speed he was seated in a blood red love seat across the living room area. I slowly walked over to him trying to burn the yummy picture of Mr. Northman shirtless elegantly draped across the coach he was on. When I reached him I turned and lowered myself into his lap. The second we touched I felt goose bumps break out over my skin. As soon as it had come it was gone leaving me breathless and tingling all over. He reached for my hair and moved it to the side giving him easy access to my neck.

****Eric's Point of View****

She smelled delectable. Having her warm body so close to mine made me want her even more. I had to taste her and soon. I lowered my mouth down onto her neck and let my fangs slowly extend until they pierced her skin. As soon as her blood hit my tongue I knew I wouldn't ever be able to go without her. She tasted exquisite, I had never tasted such amazing blood. I slowly drank from her, enjoying every drop. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tighter to me. I could tell that she was enjoying herself immensely if the way she was arching against me was any indication. My erection was pressing into her back and she was shamelessly grounding herself against it. She let out a delicious little moan.

****Serena's Point of View****

God this felt so good, so right. It felt completely natural to be in his arms. I had never gotten this excited before when on the job. I brought my hands up around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. I want to stay here forever, with him.

What am I saying! I just meet this guy I don't know him, this has to stop no matter how good it feels. "Stop!" I tried to push back on him but his grip only tightened. I started to panic. "Mr. Northman!" His head snapped up and he released me.


	4. Chapter 4

****Serena's Point of View****

I got up onto my feet and started toward the door. "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen I have to go." I was almost at the door when he appeared in front of me. Damn vampire speed. This was hard enough to do, why did he have to make it harder. I hung my head, "Mr. Northman please I,"

"Eric." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"My name is Eric." There was a pause and he looked as if he was going to continue but he seemed nervous. "I..I don't normally do this and it is very much out of character for me, but I feel different around you and I don't understand it. There's just something about you."

"Mr. North….Eric, I will admit that I have never felt such a strong, shall we say connection to a client like I am feeling toward you, but this is crazy. I don't know you and you don't know me. We meet twenty minutes ago. These feelings are purely physical, we are lusting for each other."

"No, I have felt lust before and this is most definitely not it. I've never felt it before, in all my 1000 years of living not once. I feel as though I can talk to you and that has never happened before. I am saying things that I would not usually say to a vampire let alone a human."

****Eric's Point of View****

Why was I telling her all of this? I was spilling my guts out to a human, I was talking to her about _feelings_! I had lost such foolish things many years ago and yet here I was in my hotel room telling this girl that I had feelings for her. I needed her to stay with me forever I cant imagine my life without her. I have to make her stay with me.

"Come work for me." Where did that come from?

"What?"

"Come with me back to Louisiana. You can work for me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I had a really hard time with this chapter. I couldnt find the right way to word it and i am afraid that it may not make sense. It may seem random but i kinda needed to write it so that i could get on with the story. Im sorry if it doesnt come across right. I hope that you will keep reading and if you have any questions about what has happened please dont hesitate to ask! And i would appreciate reviews to see if i should even continue.**

****Serena's Point of View****

"Are you crazy! You want me to leave everything I have here and move to a new place so I can work for a stranger?" This guy was nuts! Sure I felt attracted to him, and sure he was fucking gorgeous! But going with him with no security except the fact that he said he felt something for me I couldn't! It wouldn't be smart at all! Right? Of course!

Then why do I want to go? I want to say YES! Of course Mr. Yummy Viking God! I will follow you to the ends of the earth! I feel so strongly for him, what am I gonna do? I can't just go! What if it goes wrong? I would have no home, no job.

"Beside, I wouldn't have a place to stay! And I don't even know what kind of business you own how could I work for you?" Who was I trying to convince? Cause it sounded like myself! He seemed to gain hope from how unsure I seemed.

"I own a bar, I think you would be well qualified as a waitress, and you could always stay with me." Even though ever fiber of my being was saying this was crazy and that I shouldn't do it I felt this unbelievable force pushing me to say yes. So I did.

"Fine! I.…I don't understand it but I have a feeling that I need to accept your offer. I will come and work for you. Living with you however is a different story. I am not that kind of girl."

"A date."

"What?"

"Would going on a proper date change your mind. That is the problem right? You do not wish to start a physical relationship without an actual relationship pre-existing." I though about it, a date would be nice. It's not like I didn't want to have sex with him, I just didn't want to be a slut about it.

"I accept."


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note****: Ok I am really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! Please forgive me, but I started another story, and I have just been focusing on it, I will continue this story, hopefully soon. I have to get back into the grove of this story. I am trying so keep a watch out for a real update**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: See i told u i would have it up soon:) hope u like this chapter and please keep up with the review:)**

*****Serena's Point of View*****

"I accept." Oh dear. There it was, I was going to go on a date with the very delicious Eric Northman. Not only that I was going to follow him back to Louisiana. Is there even anything _to do_ in Louisiana! I also would have to tell my boss that I was quitting, and I would have to pack up my apartment. Despite all my newly acquired worries an concerns I couldn't help being excited. He was so handsome and tonight I would be on his arm. Mr. Northman was a rich man you could tell by the way he carried himself, which would most likely mean a pretty ritzy night on the town. Which meant I had _nothing to wear! _

****Eric's Point of View****

She was just standing there. I wasn't exactly sure what I should do, she seemed to be preoccupied in her thoughts. I still needed to shower and I would have to introduce her to Compton and Sookie, she would be occupying us tonight. I should buy her a dress, perhaps she likes the theatre we could see a show tonight. That's romantic, right? "Do you like musicals?" I blurted out to break the trance that she seemed to have put herself in. Her face lit up.

"I love Broadway! The Phantom of the Opera is playing! Or…Mamma Mia, Sweeny Todd, Rent. I can always see Wicked again…" Suddenly she stopped, a slight pink covered her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I can get a little carried away." I didn't think she should be sorry, I had quit enjoyed how passionate she had gotten. It made me think of how such passion could be put toward different things.

"Then we shall see a show. I have to shower before we go to meet some companies of mine. I hope you don't mind that they will be joining us."

*****Serena's Point of View*****

"Oh, no that's fine. I need to change anyway, and um tell my boss that I wont be working here anymore." I was slightly disappointed that we wouldn't be alone but this was all so sudden, so it would be rude to expect him to ignore his friends because of me. I saw him reach into his back pocket and pull out a gold card.

"Here, go out and buy yourself something to wear." He flashed me a charming smile.

"I'm sorry Eric but I wont use your money to buy a new dress for our first date." He was having none of that.

"You will go out and buy yourself something nice to wear for tonight, just think of it as your tip." Maybe I could, I did want to look my best. It was the least he could do considering he was having me pick up and leave my home here to go work for him. Just this once I would take a hand out.

"Well thank you. I guess I will see you later then. What time should I meet you? In the lobby?" I was already thinking about the little shop not far from here that had a great selection of eveningwear. I would head over to there right away. Then I would have to talk to Katherine, my boss, and tell her I was quitting. Two weeks notice wasn't really necessary in my line of work so just up and quitting isn't unheard of. Maybe I could change and get ready in Eric's friends room, since it wouldn't be possible to go to my apartment and back. Being so immersed in my planning, I hadn't been paying attention, something I do a little too often. So I didn't hear what Eric had said. "I'm sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts. Can you repeat that?" He smiled down at me.

"How about you meet me here at my room, at say 7:00." That sounded fine to me.

"Is it possible for me to change in your friends room before we leave?" He nodded and assured me that that would be fine. It was time for me to leave. It was a little awkward to say the least. We kinda just stood there for a few minutes avoiding each others eye. Everything was happening fast and even though it felt _**right**_ it was still weird. So eventually we hugged and I left.


	8. Authors Note 2

**Author Note: This is not a story update, I just want to tell all of you who read this story that I am sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Ive been really busy with life, school is starting **

**soon and ive been trying to prepare. I know how much it sucks to wait for a story you like to continue, and I wish I could write more but I find myself stuck. So please bare with me and my **

**writers block. If you love this story as much as I do then the wait will be worth it, I want to thank you once again for reading my story. Also I think I might be able to get out of this no writing **

**mind set if I had some reviews to read, maybe if I knew how much u like this story it could remind me how fun it is to write it. Thank you, and hopefully I will have more chapters soon.**


End file.
